


Breaking All the Rules

by Daenerys1417



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Smut, You'd better get to work Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daenerys1417/pseuds/Daenerys1417
Summary: Jon Snow is a celebrity photographer who's used to being surrounded by beautiful models and actresses on a daily basis.  He prides himself on being professional and has never dated a client.  But when he's hired to do a photo shoot with the beautiful Daenerys Targaryen, an up and coming actress, he's tempted for the first time in his life to break his rule...





	Breaking All the Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Jonerys Week 2018  
> Day 7 - March 10 - Free Choice

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/jennadawinna/25858933397/in/dateposted-public/)

Jon Snow had what many would consider a dream job. He was one of the most sought-after photographers in the Los Angeles area and spent his days surrounded by impossibly beautiful models and celebrities. When he wasn’t doing photo shoots in his personal studio in the Hollywood Hills, he was jet setting off to exotic locations such as Milan or Paris to work modeling campaigns for major fashion brands.

 

Jon was a handsome young man, powerfully built with dark curly hair and mesmerizing brown eyes. He could have had his pick of half of the women in Hollywood but he had a rule. He never dated a client, no matter how attracted he was to her. He prided himself on being professional and providing good service and that included not complicating matters by entertaining romantic relationships with the women he worked with. Everybody knew everybody in the entertainment world and a relationship with a client that turned sour could potentially have devastating repercussions for his career.

 

So when his agent told him that he’d been hired for a photo shoot with actress Daenerys Targaryen for Esquire Magazine, he didn’t think much of it aside from the excellent pay and publicity he would receive. He was vaguely familiar with her work. She was an up and coming actress who had recently made the leap from the small screen to Broadway shows and feature films. He had seen her around town at various galas and red carpet events but had never spoken to her.

 

He checked his watch and sighed irritably as he paced around his studio. Daenerys was already more than 45 minutes late for their shoot. He hated nothing more than working with selfish, entitled actresses who didn’t respect his time and thought the world revolved around them. He was just about to call his agent and have him cancel the shoot and reschedule for a different day when Daenerys came bursting through the door.

 

I’m so sorry for being late,” she said, bending over and panting for air as she tried to catch her breath. “LA traffic is an absolute nightmare today! I ended up jumping out of the car and covering the last few blocks on foot to get here.”

 

Jon wanted to be angry with her and tell her that they would need to reschedule but she seemed genuinely sorry and had clearly been rushing to get here as fast as she could. He felt himself softening towards her.

 

“That’s perfectly understandable, I know how LA traffic can be. I’m Jon Snow, by the way, I’ll be doing your photo shoot today” He held out his hand. “I think we may have crossed paths once or twice but have never been formally introduced.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jon,” she said, shaking his hand. “I’m Daenerys Targaryen, but you can call me Dany. I’m familiar with your work. I loved the retro pinup girl fashion shoot you did for Vogue Magazine a couple of months ago and your winter wonderland spread for Harper’s Bazaar was fabulous! I’m a huge fan and that’s why I told my agent to book you. I know you’ll make me look amazing.”

 

Jon was impressed. It wasn’t often that an actress followed his work closely enough to be able to rattle off his fashion resume.  He looked her over, admiring her beauty. “It won’t be that hard to make you look amazing,” he admitted, smiling as he watched her blush. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had icy blonde hair with hypnotizing sapphire eyes. Her skin was perfect, like porcelain. And she had a figure that just wouldn’t quit. She was petite yet curvy in a lush “take me to bed” kind of way. He was instantly attracted to her.

 

He groaned inwardly. This was going to be a difficult shoot. He typically had no problem working with a beautiful woman but there was something different about Dany. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was just yet but he could already tell that it was going to be a struggle to maintain his professionalism today.  

 

He clasped his hands together. “Well, are you ready to get started?”

 

“I sure am,” she said, her blue eyes twinkling at him.

 

He guided her down the hallway to the dressing room where the hair and make-up artists were already inside waiting for her. Esquire had sent over quite a few outfits to choose from for the shoot and he would let her and the other stylists decide on which ones she would wear. In the meantime, he went back into the studio and started adjusting the lighting and setting up his camera.

 

A short while later, he heard her walk back into the studio, clearing her throat to alert him of her presence. He turned to look at her and blood immediately rushed to his groin. _Fuck!_ She was stunning. Desire began to escalate throughout his body as his eyes lingered on her. She was wearing a fitted, ruffled white blouse that accentuated her full breasts and small waist perfectly. She wore a floral miniskirt with it, which showed off shapely legs, and her black stiletto heels were sexy as hell. Her smoky eye makeup made her icy blue eyes pop and her platinum hair was teased and styled to perfection.

 

“So where do you want me to be?” she asked, an amused smile on her face.

 

Jon swallowed hard and felt his cheeks redden. He knew he had been gawking at her. He was acting like a horny teenaged boy and not at all like a professional photographer. _Dammit,_ he chastised himself. _Pull it together Jon, stop acting like you’ve never been around a beautiful woman before!_

“Umm, over there on the stool,” he said, motioning towards the front of the room. She nodded and started walking towards the stool. He watched her the entire time, mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walked, but quickly turned away and pretended to be fidgeting with his camera when she sat down and looked his way.

 

He walked over with his camera and took a few shots to warm up, instructing her to just relax and act natural while he played around with the lighting and the camera settings. Then it was time to get started.

 

“Okay, point your knees in this direction. Lean forward. Turn your head slightly to the left. Good. Chin down. Tilt the top of your head slightly to the right. Look into the camera.” He was back in his professional mode now, directing the beautiful actress as he snapped photo after photo. She was a natural at modeling and followed his directions easily.

 

He didn’t miss the steady rise of the hem of her mini skirt as she shifted around per his instructions, putting her sexy thighs on full display. He could feel himself getting hard, his cock straining against the material of his slacks. He turned so she wouldn’t see and pretended to be adjusting something on his camera. “Umm, I think we can move on to the next outfit now,” he said over his shoulder.

 

“All right,” she said, walking out and towards the dressing room to change. Jon took a deep breath once he was alone. This was going to be a lot harder than he’d anticipated. Dany was just too damn sexy!

 

Not more than 15 minutes later, she walked back into the room and Jon nearly lost his mind. She had on a sexy black lace lingerie set with a red and black silk robe draped around her shoulders. Esquire, a men’s fashion magazine, was known for being somewhat geared towards sex so Jon wasn’t surprised at the outfit. But how was he supposed to concentrate and get through the rest of the shoot?

 

He pulled out a chaise lounge chair for her to lie on and began taking more pictures while she hit pose after pose, pouting her lips and looking at him seductively. At one point she took the robe off and began modeling in just her lingerie. She looked amazing as she posed before the camera, arching her back. His eyes lingered over her firm, perfect ass and the soft swell of her breasts as they pushed against the lacy cups of her bra.

 

A short while later, he realized he was having an issue with his camera and needed to take a short break. “Hey, let’s take five,” he said, walking towards a nearby table so he could adjust his camera settings. She put her robe back on and walked over to join him. She was standing so close to him that he could feel her body heat and he was finding it hard to concentrate as he fussed with his camera.

 

She looked at him curiously. “So, what’s your story, Jon Snow? What do you do when you’re not behind the camera?”

 

He shrugged, a wry grin on his face. “Nothing much, I’m pretty laid back. I like to drive out to Malibu and catch some waves occasionally or just chill on the beach with my dog, Ghost.”

 

A beautiful laugh escaped her soft lips. “Ghost? Why do you call him that?”

 

Jon smiled. “Well, he’s an all-white Siberian Husky, so that’s part of it, but the real reason is because he never barks.”

 

“Oh, I see,” she said. “I‘m a dog lover too. I recently rescued two greyhounds. They’re retired from racing and were about to be put down if they didn’t find a good home and I just couldn’t let that happen. They’re so sweet. I named them Drogon and Rhaegal.”

 

“Wow,” he said, turning to look at her. “That’s admirable of you.” He knew he was staring for far too long but it was out of his control. He had no sense of time, he was lost in her eyes, drowning in the bottomless blue depths.

 

She smiled at him, her cheeks blushing. “So no wife or girlfriend you go home to at night?”

 

He was surprised by her boldness. “No, it’s just me and Ghost.”

 

“Hmm, that’s surprising for a good-looking man like you with such artistic talent. I would think that women would be all over you,” she said with a wink.

 

He chuckled at that. “And you?” Jon asked, unable to quench his curiosity.

 

“No one special right now.” Her eyes lingered on him a bit longer before shifting to his camera. “Is your camera ready now?

 

“Yeah, it is…” he said softly. “Let’s continue.”

 

They moved back to the photo set-up and resumed taking pictures. He noticed she had an unruly piece of hair sticking out in the wrong place. “Sweep your hair back behind your right ear,” he said. She tried to follow his directions but ended up making it worse and now even more hair was sticking out. He laughed. “Here, let me do it.” He lowered himself onto his knees in front of the chaise lounge and cradled her head gently as he positioned her and fixed her hair. He was surprised at how silky soft it was. He was so close to her that he could smell the scent of her perfume. He breathed in the vanilla fragrance, treasuring it, emblazoning it into his memory.

 

As he hovered over her, he couldn’t help looking into her beautiful blue eyes. They were soft, inviting, beckoning. He felt himself swimming inside them. The next thing he knew, he was dipping down to kiss her. Her lips were soft and warm and so fucking perfect!

 

He pulled away to look at her but her expression was unreadable. _Shit!_ He started to panic. How could he have been so stupid? He’d broken his rule. And with all the sexual harassment claims flying around Hollywood lately with the #metoo movement, he was most likely done in this town. Dany was a popular actress and one accusation from her would destroy him. All he could do was apologize and beg her forgiveness for his temporary lapse in judgment. He opened his mouth to speak but she was already standing up. She walked towards the door and his heart sank.

“Dany…I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I…I completely misread that,” he stammered.

 

She reached the studio entrance and then turned to look at him, a mischievous smile on her face. To his complete surprise, instead of storming out, she shut the door and locked it! She sauntered back over to him, quickly closing the distance between them until their lips were only inches apart. “No, you didn’t misread anything,” she said, looking into his eyes as she stroked his soft beard.

 

Jon couldn’t believe what was happening. “I have a rule,” he murmured, trying to resist temptation. “I don’t get involved with my clients.”

 

She bit her lower lip as she looked at him lustfully. “Rules were made to be broken, Jon.”

 

And with that, the last ounce of his self-control faded away. His mouth crashed into hers with an urgency that made her gasp. With a low growl, he delved deep with his tongue, tasting her sweetness while he palmed her ass to hold her against his stiff cock. He lifted his lips from hers for a second and gulped for air. “You’re so goddamned sexy,” he groaned before kissing her again, a deep, openmouthed kiss that sent shivers running through him. His grip tightened on her ass and, without breaking the kiss, he lifted her up and walked her over to the table, setting her down gently as he continued to ravish her mouth with a ferocity that had her trembling in his arms.

 

Notorious for his steady hands when working a camera, Jon couldn’t keep his fingers from shaking as he moved to slide the straps of her bra down her shoulders. She moaned and trembled beneath him, just as unsteady but with him all the way as he finally uncovered one perfect breast and then the other. He cupped her soft flesh with his hands and lowered his head to take first one peak and then the other into his mouth. As he sucked on her nipples with long, deep, tugs of lips and teeth, she arched into his mouth, letting him have even more of her. Reaching behind her, he flipped open the latch of her bra and tossed it to the floor. Her skin was rosy and damp from where he’d been kissing her, and when he brushed his jaw across her aroused nipples, her hips came up against him in a silent plea for more.

 

Navigating the high-heeled stilettos she was wearing, he slowly slid her panties off, caressing and kissing his way down her legs. His name fell from her lips in a whisper of breath and need, and he answered the sweet plea with a slow , sensual lick from the heated well of her sex all the way up to her clit. Her legs trembled, and her breath was coming in short, sharp pants. He gave her another sweeping lick and then settled against her clit, slowly circling it with the tip of his tongue and coaxing it with teasing flicks. He increased his efforts, swirling his tongue around her clit faster and faster, brushing against the small button repeatedly as her cries increased.

 

Her hands fisted his dark curls and her hips bucked against his tongue. “Oh…like that,” she cried.

 

Hell yeah. He increased the attention, licking and sucking at her clit rapidly. She continued to whimper, her fingers desperately digging against his hair, scratching at his scalp as she tried to find purchase. A moment later, a startled cry erupted from her throat and she came, wetness on his lips and tongue as her entire body trembled and undulated underneath him, her breath whistling out of her lungs in a low, slow, deep cry that seemed to go on forever. The sound was sexy as hell and Jon nearly fell over the edge with her even though he was still fully clothed.

 

Slowly, he kissed his way down her legs, from the incredibly soft skin of her inner thighs to the sensitive spots behind her knees, then over her toned calf muscles, until he was pressing soft kisses to the tops of both feet. He could have spent all day working his way back up her body with his hands and mouth, finding all of the spots he’d missed on the way down, but when she took his hands in hers, he let her pull him back up to standing.

 

“You’re overdressed,” she breathed, her blue eyes dark with lust as she looked at him. “Let me help you.”

 

Jon held his breath as she unbuttoned his shirt with deft fingers, pausing along the way to kiss and lick every inch of his chest that she bared. She tossed the white dress shirt onto the floor and then reached for the waistband of his slacks. Somehow he managed to pull a condom from his wallet while she unzipped him, shifted his briefs, and pulled his large, throbbing cock out.

 

“I need you inside of me,” she purred, stroking him a few times before reaching for the condom to slide it over the head of his cock and down the solid length.

 

Jon couldn’t resist her sweet plea nor could he wait any longer. Planting one hand against the table on either side of her, he settled between her legs, nudged her open, and slowly entered her, inch by inch.

 

She wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to move, slowly at first, letting her get used to him. Then he began to take her harder, the table creaking rhythmically as he pounded in and out of her.

 

“You feel so fucking incredible,” he rasped.

 

“Yes. Just like that. Fuck me Jon!” She closed her eyes as his cock thrust in and out of her roughly, her breasts bouncing with every stroke.

 

He slowed his pace when he felt her starting to climb to another orgasm. “Open your eyes, Dany,” he said in a guttural voice. “Look at me.”

 

She did, and he saw her blue eyes blazing heatedly into his. He moved in slow, smooth, dominant strokes, holding her right at the edge.

 

“Jon…please…” She tightened her legs around his waist, trying to get the friction she needed.

 

He skimmed a hand possessively up her stomach and between her breasts. “You should see how beautiful you look right now.” He leaned forward and kissed her before shifting the angle of his hips. “Come for me, Dany.”

 

And she did. She dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out as she came. He swore under his breath and grabbed her legs, pinning her against the table as he pounded into her, faster and harder, until he groaned, all the muscles in his arms and shoulders straining as he shuddered and slowly came to a stop and finally collapsed on top of her.

 

Neither of them said anything for several moments as they caught their breath. He was conflicted as he looked at the beautiful woman beneath him. He’d done the one thing he’d promised himself he would never do.

 

“So what now?” he said as they put their clothes back on and exchanged shy glances with one another.

 

“Umm, I think we should finish the photo shoot,” she said, a wry grin on her face.

 

“Oh, right,” Jon said, embarrassed by her response. Obviously it had just been sex for her. How stupid of him to think it was anything more than that.

 

She smiled teasingly. “Then, I think you should take me out for dinner afterwards.”

 

Jon smiled as relief washed through him. “I’d like that.”

 

They kissed each other tenderly, a promise of more to come, before resuming the photo shoot.


End file.
